


Operation P+M=PEF

by Tjsiriuslyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjsiriuslyz/pseuds/Tjsiriuslyz
Summary: Padfoot and Moony lend a hand in helping Prongs get the girl of his dreams...in interesting ways...wait, are they even helping?





	Operation P+M=PEF

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**My first fic on this site(: well it is one of my confident ones so i decided to upload this for all LJ shippers out there.**

 

**Enjoy!**

 

Operation P+M=PEF

 

*****

Padfoot: Moony.

Moony: stop this right now. Mcgonagall isn't in a good mood. 

Padfoot: you know we will talk our way out of everything. Chill.

Moony: so now what?

Padfoot: James just asked Evans out during defence. Guess what?

Moony: she said yes.

Padfoot: you are so dense. She didn't, duh.

Moony: sarcasm buddy.

Padfoot: huh?

Moony: forget it. So what's the point of telling me about that?

Padfoot: can't you see? Our poor comrade is being tortured out there by evil Evans. It is the 3087 time he has been rejected.

Moony: so?

Padfoot: he's moping! We can't just sit around and see him get hurt by evil Evans. 

Moony: we didn't. We give him chocolate.

Padfoot: that really helps a lot.

Moony: paddy you have officially applied the use of sarcasm. Congratulations.

Padfoot: whatever. But don't you feel like doing something for James, our best mate who cares about us and help us in homework.

Moony: you, not us. So what do you propose we do?

Padfoot: I have been waiting so long for you to ask me this question. I have got the perfect plan! Here goes, we are going to start an operation, to make Evans realise her undying and undeniable love for Prongs. I propose "operation PEF" for our group name.

Moony: right. Prongs, Evans forever. Can't you be more creative? Maybe something like "Operation Prongs-get-his-love-of-his-life-and-we-get-a-pair-of-snogging-monsters" or operation "PGHLOHLAWGAPOSM" for short? At least that sounds interesting.

Padfoot: you never cease to amaze me moony. 

Moony: how about "operation Padfoot+moony=success for prongs and Evans"? I think that sounds nice.

Padfoot: yeah I agree. Shorten it to "operation P+M=PEF".

Moony: we need a journal.

Padfoot: anything. You get it then. Oh now let's decide the committee. Me, Sirius Black, the founder of operation P+M=PEF, will be the mastermind of the committee. Remus Lupin, the follower, will be the recorder and co-mastermind of the committee. 

Moony: just the 2 of us? What about Wormtail?

Padfoot: He is bound to let slip to James and we will be busted. BUSTED. How does that word sound to you? No! No way! 

Moony: I get your point. So when do we start?

Padfoot: tomorrow is a nice day. I got the perfect idea to start. 

Moony: I have this feeling it is going to be stupid.

Padfoot: of course. How else am I going to get back to James for hiding my magazines?

Moony: I feel sorry for prongs.

*****

_ Operation P+M=PEF _

_ Founding:  _

_Padfoot, founder and mastermind; and_

_Moony, co-mastermind and recorder_

_(members of the marauders)_

 

_ Purpose: _

_To help Prongs get Evans, **by hook or by crook** (note the emphasis)_

 

_ Message from the committee: _

_Padfoot: Hello whoever who comes across this! I am gorgeous and available 24 hour. Give me a message and I will be willing to sacrifice my hours for you, provided you are female and not slytherin..._

 

_Moony: shut up Pads. This journal is dedicated to our operation. We sincerely hope that Ms. Lily Evans will consider going out with our one and only Mr. James Potter._

 

_ Note: _

_If found, please return to the Gryffindor common room. Thank you for your cooperation._

_And don't bother reading. It's bad for your health. You never know what will happen to you. My advice is to never try to find out._

 

_____________________________________________

**So how's it? I am rather looking forward to what you guys have to say about it. I have some fun idea for the next chap so look forward to it!**

 

_**Review! :D** _


End file.
